The present invention, in general, relates to a resilient shaft coupling. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a shaft coupling which has a resilient annular member made of a fiber composite material and at least one attaching element which is intended to connect a shaft to the circumference of the annular member. The present invention further relates to a method of producing such a shaft coupling.
Previously, resilient shaft couplings have been disclosed which provide flanges used for attachment to a resilient joint disc with bolts. Such a technique inherently results in relatively lengthy assembly procedures. Additionally, relatively large amounts of material are required.
German patent DE 30 41 064 A1 describes a resilient annular member constructed of a fiber composite material having individual attaching elements, in the form of bolts, formed into the annular member during the course of production. The annular member, which is produced from so-called prepregs has a torus-like shape with the bolts projecting outwardly at both end faces. The annular member further has attaching elements, such as flanges, which are threaded on in a manner well-known in the art in order to connect a shaft. The annular member is produced through a complicated process utilizing a core which is melted. As compared to the conventional method of threading on flanges, assembly procedures are not simplified.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,047 discloses a resilient vibration damper disposed between adjacent attaching flanges directed towards each which are to be connected to each other by way of a resilient annular member. The annular member, in this case, consists of a rubber-elastic material which is held by an attaching element so as to be embraced on its outside.
Neither of the above-discussed devices is without its problems. For example, German Patent DE 30 41 064 A1 fails to teach a simplified assembly procedure, as compared to the conventional method of threading on flanges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,047 discloses a coupling in which a nonrotating connection between the annular member and attaching element is ensured only in those cases where additional connecting means penetrate both elements which, such as in the form of through-sleeves for bolts, while at the same time serving to secure adjoining shafts or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resilient shaft coupling constructed of a simple material which comprises a cost-effective connection between the flange and annular member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a resilient shaft coupling which is able to withstand high torque loads.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems associated with resilient shaft couplings, wherein it is desired to provide at least one attaching element unitarily formed and including several flange arms. Further, the resilient annular member constitutes a polygonous joint disc formed into the flange arms of the attaching element in such a manner that they fully enclose the connecting regions of the joint disc. By introducing these measures it is possible to provide a resilient shaft coupling in the case of which the resilient coupling or connecting disc and at least one attaching element are joined to the attaching means required for connecting a shaft in one single operation to form a composite part.
Such resilient joint discs are already known in a similar form from DE 37 25 957 A1. Such joint discs are made of so-called prepregs for example and represent elements capable of transmitting high torques while being very flexible in respect to axial displacements and changes in the angles of the axes. Such joint discs are normally polygonous (having a closed plane figure bounded by 3 or more line segments) while comprising connecting regions reinforced at corners for receiving through-bores, whereas the connecting web regions are more resilient and delineated at right angles relative to their longitudinal axis, thereby achieving relatively undisturbed deformability.
Depending on the type of load, the arrangement of the fibers in the joint disc may vary, with the fibers in the central plane extending in the longitudinal direction of the webs. In the outer layers the fibers may be arranged at an angle or crosswise relative to the longitudinal axis of the webs.
The present invention makes it possible in an advantageous way to simplify the connection with the attaching element by carrying out the respective forming operation, with the movability of the webs not being restricted in any way by forming the flange arms. In a preferred embodiment, the flange arms fully enclose the connecting regions of the joint disc. To retard the development of any weak resultant from cracks in the joint disc enclosure formed by the flange fingers, it is proposed to form additional axial webs inside the joint disc on to the flange arms. Preferably, the axial webs taper radially outwardly and are interconnected by radial or circumferential ribs. In particular, an improved form-fitting connection may be obtained in that the fixing holes provided in joint discs of the prior art design are retained and, during the connecting operation, are filled by plugs of material of the flange arms. An improved form-fitting connection is also achieved if projecting pins are pressed or threaded into the existing fixing holes. The connecting pins are then enclosed by the material of the flange arms. In this way it is possible to produce a connection which can be subjected to high loads, especially also under torque conditions.
Improved load conditions in the joint disc by superimposing tensile and bending forces are obtained in those cases where the fixing holes, with reference to the longitudinal center lines of the web regions, are offset radially inwardly.
The material for the attaching element could be any suitable injectable, formable or kneadable material. Preferably, such a material will be plastic, possibly with portions of short fibers such as they are used in the form of thermoplastics in injection molding processes. However, it is also possible to sinter granulates in the case where the pre-manufactured joint disc is inserted into a suitable mold and subsequently enclosed by the attaching element to be finish-formed. Such a sintered attaching element may also contain metallic parts or be fully metallic if the material of the joint disc permits such a method.
In a preferred embodiment, the joint shaft is designed as a hexagonal ring. Provided are three flange arms offset by 120.degree., with the attached element additionally comprising a tubular sleeve which may be connected to an adjoining shaft through a pressed or glued connection.
Normally, three fixing points will remain free so as to be circumferentially offset relative to the flange arms and may be bolted to a second attaching element having a similar configuration.
If it is not required that the resilient shaft coupling has releasable disconnecting regions, it is advantageous if both sides of the resilient joint disc are associated with a formed-on attaching element having flange arms circumferentially offset relative to each other.